A True Shinobi in His Eyes
by Lady of Myth and Legends
Summary: The battle between Pein & Naruto is over but, Hinata's confession hangs over him. Now, Naruto must decide whether or not he deserves the love he's been longing for these past 16 years. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Lady of Myth and Legends here! Welcome to my first Naruto and Hinata fanfic. I**** read (and saw) the chapter (episode) were Hinata confessed her true feelings for Naruto and how she was brought down in battle. Please note to others that have _not _read/watched this that _she doesn't die!_** **She just gets ****pretty banged up. Anyway, I thought it would be good for me to do an aftermath fic about what Naruto really feels about Hinata. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Rate and Review please!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **(how sad it is.) :(

**I also wish to thank personally my reviewers for their support and praise:**

**XpurplegurlX**

**naruhinastalker349**

**XxXTsumetai-chanXxX**

**AnimexFreakz 0.o**

**Officer Snugglez**

**_A True Shinobi in His Eyes_**

**_Chapter 1: Unresponsive  
><em>**

Seven days. Seven days since he had defeated Pein, seven days since Kohona had been completely obliterated, and seven days since Hinata confessed her love for him . . . Naruto Uzumaki. For seven days he never left her side, never abandoned her. He was practically living at the makeshift hospital that now stood on what was left of an old family shopping center. He never left her room unless nature called, but other than that. . . he never went home or to what was left of it at least.

His apartment didn't survive the wave of Pein's single attack. An attack that reduced the once great, proud Village Hidden in the Leaves to nothing. Kiba and Shino visited Hinata at least twice a day when they found the time, but they always, _always_ no matter how trying their day was, came. After all, Hinata was their teammate and nothing was going to stop them from coming to see their friend, they had an extreme amount of love and care for her.

Tsunade, when she recovered on the third day of Naruto's constant visual, tried to convince him to find a place to sleep and rest. He promptly refused the offer and continued to sleep, however sparingly, in the chair by the sleeping form that was Hinata. Tsunade gave up after three days of fruitless persuasion that resulted in nothing more than shouting matches, to which Naruto feared would threaten the young Kunoichi's recovery. Kakashi also worried about him constantly, mostly for his mental stability and health. Hinata's condition and the events surrounding the incident with Pein, showed considerably on the young blonde.

He hadn't slept much over the past few days, an hour here, an hour there. He was always questioning the medical ninja on staff about her condition and demanding to know when she would wake up. It got to the point that there was just two ninja that monitored Hinata so Naruto wouldn't give ALL the staff migraines and a rise in blood pressure. He constantly held her hand, never wanting to let her go. As if she would disappear or fade away if he lost physical contact with her. Acting as her life line to keep her grounded to him, her way back. He wasn't going to give up on Hinata recovering. She was going to wake up, dattebayo. From everyone's perspective, Naruto really had them worried.

Not only was he constantly worrying about Hinata, he was also trying to process some new and very shocking information. His father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage! His father was the Fourth! The very title that he himself aimed to be! It seemed almost like a dream, a dream he was afraid he might wake up from and find that he was still an orphan. Still parent-less, still alone in the family sense. It felt like he was walking in dense fog, there but not rendering any thoughts. He didn't know what to feel to be honest.

But . . . his father, the Fourth Hokage, believed in him! He had his father's love and support. He had a father at last! Only one piece was missing from all of this. . . his mother. Minato didn't have enough time to tell him who she was, let alone what she was like. But, one thing was for certain. . . she was strong.

Like Hinata. Just like Hinata. She had gotten so much stronger since the last time Naruto had seen her fight. She managed to land a hit on Pein and took everything he threw at her with stride! She never gave up even though all the odds were against her. It seemed the odds were always against the lavender eyed shinobi. It never was fair from his point of things that she always had to fight the hardest, toughest battles. And from the point of view of someone who didn't know her, it seemed she always lost. But, that was _never_ the case.

_Flashback_

"I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!" Naruto shouted to his academy friends.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_ (again)

"I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way." Hinata proudly stated as she grip the ugly, black rod between her two hands and stared Naruto fully in the eyes.

_End Flashback_

She stood taller than he had ever seen her. (That didn't include the fact that he was pinned to the ground) She was stronger now and he, Naruto Uzumaki (or was it now Namikaze? He wasn't sure), couldn't be more impressed by her strength and her determination. Her speed had increased, along with her reaction time and the force of her strikes where harder and more accurate. And she. . . she . . .

_**Loved HIM!**_

She, Konoha's own princess (in a way), loved him! The one processed by the Nine-Tailed Fox, the demon, the outcast. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Still couldn't believe she said those words to him. No one had ever said those words to him before. He had heard them being said to his teammates by their parents, had heard them from mother's to their sons and daughters who had children of their own. He had heard them from father's to their heartbroken daughters. But, these words were never directed at him by any one. He knew that Ero-sennin had cared about him a great deal. He knew Kakashi Sensei cared about him and his well-being (probably due to the fact he, Naruto, drove the white-haired shinobi stir crazy half the time). He knew that Baa-Chan (Grandma (Lady) Tsunade) cared about him too. After all, she put up with the end results of his antics all the time.

Even so, none of them ever said those three little words he always wanted to hear from _someone_.

But, **_she_** said them. **_She_** was the one to jump in front of him at his weakest, face an opponent that even _he_ wasn't sure if he could win against, and **_she_** fought for** _him_!** She spilled her heart out for him to see, something the old Hinata wouldn't dream of doing; would faint at the idea of doing. But she didn't faint, not this time. She didn't even blush beet red like she would always do when she was around him. She didn't stutter or falter.

_She_ love him.

She _loved_ him.

She loved _him_.

Hinata Hyuuga loved Naruto Uzumaki! As far as he was concerned, she was the strongest, bravest, most valiant ninja he had ever known. Greater than all the Hokages put together, greater than all the shinobi in the village, greater still than any ninja in the world. She, Hinata Hyuuga, was a true shinobi in his eyes and . . . 

**_he_** loved **_her_**.

_To be continued_ . . .

**Well? Like it? Let me know, dattebayo. Please rate and review. And NO flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Lady of Myth and Legends here! Welcome to Chapter 2 of my story. Everyone who has read this (**whether you have commented or not cause I know you guys have been dying for this**) have been wanting more out of my One-shot. Believe you me, I was ready to say "NO!" My grounds for this is that I'm not good at doing multi-chapters mostly cause I run out of steam. That and the fact that I thought the story as is was good on its own. Apparently not. But a lot of people want more out of this so here it is. . . Chapter 2**

**If anyone wants to see my disclaimer, see first chapter. End of story (**not really people, keep it together**)**

_'Thinking.'_

"Talking."

**And my deepest thanks to my new reviewer . . .**

**Farsight!**

_**A True Shinobi in His Eyes**_

**_Chapter 2:_**** Walking Through Darkness  
><strong>

_Hinata's p.o.v_

Warm. She was so warm. And soft, she was laying on something soft. Warm and soft. Pressure . . . a light pressure. It felt . . . nice. Where was it coming from? Fingers. Five, strong fingers. Pressure. Someone was . . . holding her hand? Where was she? How was she? She was laying on something soft, she was warm, and someone was holding her hand. Oh!

Pein. Naruto pinned to the ground beneath him, her jumping in front of Naruto to protect him, and her confessing her love, her feelings for him. Her attacking Pein, freeing Naruto from some of the black rods that protruded from his body. Pain . . . pain . . . pain. Her refusal to give up, not giving in, and not running away. Naruto. Being pulled away from him, flying higher and higher. . . pain, then darkness.

Hinata's memories came rushing back in a blur of sound and color. She was alive . . . but how? Something shifted on her right, something tickled her cheek, and the pressure around her hand increased slightly.

"Hinata."

That voice. That goofy, prank-loving, cheerful voice. She knew that voice, could pick it out from a crowd of thousands. Could always follow, let it lead her to the source of that wonderful voice. Would follow the owner of that voice to the ends of the earth . . . and beyond. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Could it be? Naruto? He was here? Here with her? Watching over her? Was this a dream? A product of her overactive imagination? An illusion? It couldn't be. Could it?

And if not, then how long was she out? How long was he waiting by her side? Where was she?

_'Wake up! Open your eyes Hinata! Open!' _She commanded herself. '_Blast it!'_

She was still too weak, too tired. But. . . her pain! Her pain was gone!

_'Well. . . that's a plus. Naruto, you did it. You saved Konoha. You saved us all. You saved me. . . again. Damn it!'_

Rare, even in her own mind, it was rare that Hinata ever cursed. However, this time it was valid. She couldn't save him, couldn't protect him after all. She failed. . . again. All that training and **_this_** was her _best_? A single tear escaped her closed lid and rolled down her right cheek.

_'Damn it!'_

_Naruto's p.o.v_

He was slumped forward in his chair, resting his head and upper torso on the soft mattress of Hinata's hospital bed. His head was nuzzled between her neck and right shoulder and his hand was firmly clasped around her own. Something wet hit his cheek. Naruto jerked awake, his head snapped up in attention, his eyes wide in alert. He scanned the room, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing but the soft glow of the full moon that peered in through the open window. A light breeze fluttered through the room, slightly chilling the air. Strange. What had woken him?

There was no danger, no cause for alarm, so what was it? He started to stand in order to close the window (surly Hinata would catch a cold if it remained opened) when a slight pressure tightened around his left hand in a strong, unwavering grip. A warm, comforting, even pleasant, sensation shot up his arm, straight to his heart.

Hinata.

He froze for a moment, then relaxed and carefully sank back down into his previous position. She had felt him make an attempt to move away from her, an attempt that she wasn't going to allow. He chuckled lightly, then his face broke into the most tender of smiles and his eyes lit up in such a way that no one would have thought that Konoha's Number 1-Hyperactive-Knuckle-Headed Ninja was capable of. A look of gentle, pure love.

"Don't worry," he whispered softly into the shell of her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

Another squeeze told Naruto all he need, she had heard him. Her body relaxed, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

_Hinata's p.o.v_

Those words. Those six, simple words . . . how they touched her! He wasn't going to leave her. He was staying . . . for **_her_**! If there ever was a time Hinata hated being unconscious, if was now. She so wanted to open her eyes and **_see_** him. See his deep, cerulean eyes gazing at her with that mischievous twinkle of his, see his bright and intoxicating smile touch his lips, see him alive, well, and breathing! Naruto. She fought against the darkness that blinded her way to him.

_'Comon Hinata! Now's not the time to stay asleep! Wake up! If you want to see him so badly, then open your eyes! Wake up! No more running! Face him! This is no time to be a coward! WAKE UP!'_

_Naruto's p.o.v_

She moved! She was able to squeeze his hand! Finally, a movement after seven days. After days of stillness and unresponsiveness, a reaction! This had to be a good sign, a sign of recovery. Could this mean. . . her condition was improving? Was she going to wake up soon? Hinata's grip on his hand didn't lessen, didn't fade. She was holding on to **_him_** this time. She was fighting her way back, back to **_him_** of all people!

'Comon Hinata! I believe in you, dattebayo!" Naruto clasped his hand tighter still around her small, thin one in the effort to emphasis his words.

He wasn't going to lose her. This time he would be there for her when she needed him the most. This time, he was going to reveal how he felt. He wasn't going to run away this time. Hinata was brave enough to tell him, now it was time to return the favor. He loved her, had for sometime now. But he was always afraid, afraid how she would react, afraid that his enemies would use her to get to him, and most of all. . . afraid of losing her.

"If anyone can come back . . . it's **_YOU_**, Hinata!"

_Hinata's p.o.v_

"It's **_YOU_**, Hinata!"

Naruto's last three words broke through the darkness holding her captive, that had been enclosing her in her own subconsciousness. It was as if whatever was holding her down, whatever was keeping her from him had shattered into a thousand shards. The bonds restraining her were gone. She was free.

_'Naruto!'_

_To be continued . . ._

**Well? Need impute people. Like? Dislike? Love? Rate and review and comment. PLEASE comment. I must ell you that not many have commented, it is a severe disappointment to me. Could you find it deep in your hearts to say something? Please?  
><strong>

**I thank you with all my being for reading. And thank you my newest reviewer, Farsight! Your comment was very encouraging.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Lady of Myth and Legends here! Welcome to Chapter 3 of my story. Everyone who has been reading this (**whether you have commented or not cause I know you guys have been dying for this**) have been wanting more out of my One-shot. Believe you me, I was ready to say "NO!" My grounds for this is that I'm not good at doing multi-chapters mostly cause I run out of steam. That and the fact that I thought the story as is was good on its own. Apparently not. But a lot of people want more out of this so here it is. . .**

**If anyone wants to see my disclaimer, see the first chapter.**

'Thinking.'

"Talking."

**By the way, there hasn't been many reviewers on this story and personally, I can't write any better if I don't have feedback. Though I will admit that this story is on several peoples faves, I still love knowing that those reading my work enjoy it. Please will you leave me some reaction? It doesn't have to be some long and drawn out comment, just a few words or two. Thank you very much and on with the show.**

**One more thing, I would like to thank my two new reviewers on their comments of criticism and support:**

** AnimexFreakz 0.o **

**and NaruSakuCha**

**Thank you so very much you two!  
><strong>

_**A True Shinobi in His Eyes**_

**_Chapter 3: Waking Up  
><em>**

__Hinata's p.o.v.__

Those last two words broke through the darkness holding her captive. The darkness that had enclosed her in her own subconscious mind. It was as if whatever was holding her down, whatever was keeping her from him . . . shattered into a thousand shards. She was free.

_'Naruto!'_

_Naruto's p.o.v._

Naruto's grip on Hinata's pale, slim one tightened with renewed anxiety and worry. She was fighting, he could feel her willpower and strength through the grip she had on his own hand. Struggling and clawing her way back to him. She had heard his voice, felt his movements, and had _responded_ to them! This had to mean one thing . . . she was waking up. Hinata, after seven days of comatose state, was finally waking up and returning back to him. Naruto's breathing became heavy, coming in and out in great gasps and becoming more and more raged.

To say he was anxious was a complete understatement. He was a complete and udder nervous wreck to be more precise! If he kept up his own panicking state, he was going to have a mental breakdown! But, in his mind, it was warranted. After staying by her side for so long, he began to wonder if she would ever wake up. A tiny seed of doubt had planted itself within his mind and threatened to overtake him. Now, his greatest fear was that Hinata would exhaust herself and slip back into a coma.

That she would regress and fall deeper into the darkness that had taken her away from him. What if it became to much for the young konoichi? What if it overwhelmed her? What if . . what if . . . what if . . . There were way too many _'what ifs'_ racing through Naruto's mind. Too many variables that could result in tragedy. He was giving himself a major heart-attack three times over by sitting here imagining what _'could'_ happen. If he kept this up, Hinata would sense his panic and in turn panic herself.

That would only make her recovery and her fight to consciousness even worse. Naruto shook his head in order to dispel the negative and imposing thoughts from his mind.

_'You're going to give yourself a heart-attack thinking like that,'_ he thought to himself.

_'I have to remain calm, for Hinata. She'll probably pick up that I'm stressed out and give herself a panic attack thinking that something's happening to me. If that happens, it could do her more harm than good. Hinata needs me to relax and keep a level head. A level head, just this once.'_

Naruto smirked a little at the thought of him being level headed.

That just didn't sound like him at all. He was always jumping the gun, always doing things by the fly of his pants, and always _always_ was _never_ calm. He was hyper, that was his nature. But in order to help Hinata, he had to relax, be calm, and most certainly not jump the gun.

Naruto took a few unsteady deep breaths, then let them out as slowly as he could. It came out in a shaky breath but slow nonetheless. He could feel his anxiety and stress leave his mind and his muscles unclenched. Good. After a few more breaths, Naruto could feel himself become clam and relaxed.

_'There, much better.'_

_Hinata's p.o.v._

Wrong. Something was very wrong. Naruto's body had suddenly become so tense, the once pleasant pressure that was wrapped around her hand had become a fierce, vice-like grip. It hurt. She could feel so many intense, mixed up emotions coming through the hand that held her to him.

Fear

Stress

Worry

Anxiety.

And fear again.

Naruto was panicking.

_'What's happening to him? What's wrong? Is he hurt?' _Hinata's mind began conjuring all sort of scenarios.

Naruto suddenly attacked from behind, Naruto forsaking his own injuries for her sake and bleeding to death, Naruto beaten to unconsciousness and kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Naruto . . .

What the heck was she doing! How could she have so little faith in him? Naruto was stronger now, so much stronger. He could use Sage Mode now, a very difficult thing to achieve indeed. Even for master Jiraiya, who had managed to become a very powerful Sage himself. Naruto had taken on the Akatsuki and taken out several members already. He even was able to take out Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki!

(A/N: we all know he's not the real leader, but I'm following canon here. They don't know he's not the real mastermind behind it.)

Hinata couldn't allow all these _'What if's' _to affect her like this. Naruto was stronger than any other ninja she knew. That didn't mean he didn't worry, he was stressed out right this very moment, but she needed to be strong for him at his weakest. She had to be his pillar of strength. She couldn't allow herself to let her imagination take her over.

Suddenly, she felt a change in Naruto's body. His breathing was still a bit shaky, but had evened out. She could feel his muscles unhinge and relax. The grip on her hand had loosened and was no longer vice-like and fierce. Naruto had forced himself to relax and take control of his emotions.

Hinata smiled, or at least _felt_ herself smile. He had changed so much over the passed few years, matured much more than she expected. Sure, somethings about him would never change (such as his love for raman or his cheerfulness or his positive attitude or the way he smiled or his love for jokes) but many things had changed.

He didn't charge into a fight right off the bat much anymore (there were some cases), he didn't play around when the situation was very serious (unless it was to lift everyone's spirits), he cooperated with everyone with much more ease (he still bantered back in forth with Neji from time to time), and he listened to orders from his higher ranking teammates or those of Jounin level (well, for the most part). All in all, Naruto Uzumaki had matured a great deal. He only used it when it suited him or if Lady Tsunade threatened to hit him through a wall.

Yes, Naruto had matured. And had become more of the man Hinata could ever hope that he could be and so much more. And it was about high time she woke up and saw that kind of man he had become.

_To Be Continued . . ._

**Alright people, that was chapter three. Sorry I didn't post it sooner and I hope you like the way I'm going with it. Don't worry, in the next chapter Hinata will wake up since I know that's what you all are waiting for. Then, there will be LOTS and LOTS of FLUFFY GOODNESS. HURRAY! **

**Please rate and review or PM me if nothing else. Thank you so much for reading and encouraging my work. *bows low as possible* **

***smiles* Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Lady of Myth and Legends here!**** First off, I want to say I'm sorry. It's been forever, I know, since I last updated and I know that most of you probably were about ready to come and murder me. I'm afraid to say that I had a severe case of Writers Block (damn it all to hell!), but I'm back. At least for now. But, anyway, here we go!  
><strong>

_'Flashback.'_

"Talking."

**I would like to take the time to thank all of those who have reviewed this story and encouraged me to keep going! Thank you all!**

**AnimexFreakz 0.o**

**Farsight**

**XpurplegurlX**

**Officer Snuggle**

**XxXTsumetai-chanXx**

**naruhinastalker349**

**NaruSakuCha**

**sal8497**

**and my newest reviewer Fidy!  
><strong>

**Now, no more chit - chat! Onward ho!**

**A True Shinobi in His Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

_Naruto's p.o.v._

Though he was able to calm down, a hint of anxiety still resided within him. The breathing exorcize had helped, but it didn't relieve all his worries. Hinata's pressing condition still concerned him and his mind kept flashing back to her standing in front of his pinned form, staring back at Pein with such calm and coolness. There was never a hint of nervousness or hesitation that could be found in her stance, holding herself the way one did who demanded the utmost respect. She had stood like the heiress he knew in his heart she could become.

It never made any sense to him. Why would her own father deem his own daughter unworthy of the title "Heiress". How could he lose faith and support in the eldest Hyuuga konoichi? How could he, as a father, just give up and abandon her? Coming from someone who never had a family, Naruto just couldn't imagine a parent doing such a thing. At least his own father, the Fourth Hokage, never lost faith in him.

Minato had said, _"It's a parent's duty to have faith in their child."_

That's what his father had said to him. So how? How could the head of the Hyuuga clan just give up on his own daughter? Then there was the issue of the title of "Heiress" being passed down to Hinata's younger sister: Hanabi. Though he had never met the young Hyuuga, he had heard that she was more hardened than her older sister.

Hinata, on the other hand, was a kind and gentle spirit, one who never passed judgment or was rude or was the first to strike in a fight. She didn't really take a back seat, but she was more of a peace loving person who hated fighting. And yet, she became a ninja.

Maybe that's what many of the villagers didn't understand. Why would someone who was poor at fighting want to become an ninja? Why did she try? Why bother? But now, Naruto seemed to have found an answer. All from a very distant memory.

**_Flashback_**

_He was just a kid, about the age of six years old and was angry at the present time. Some of the villagers were pointing at him, whispering things he couldn't hear, saw the harsh piercing gazes of the adults boring into him. He yelled and shouted at them about one day becoming Hokage, then ran off. Though he was plenty angry, he was for the most part terrified out of his mind._

_Why?_

_Why did all the villagers hate him? Why all the disgust?_

_He didn't understand any of it. He just wanted to disappear at the time. He ran until he reached the edge of the forest, wiping away the tears from his eyes as he slowed his pace to a walk. He couldn't allow them to see his tears. He wouldn't allow them to see him as a weak kid. As he walked on, he heard something._

_*Kick*_

_*Thud*_

_*Kick*_

_*Thud*_

_Shouting._

_Crying._

_"Stop! Please stop!"_

_Someone was crying for help! It sounded like a girl around his own age. A strange surge of emotion hit him like a battering ram. He clenched his fists and bolted toward the sounds of the girl's cries and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. As he reached a break in the trees, he saw the cause of the girl's cries. Some boys from the village about three years older than him was kicking and shouting at a small form lying on the ground. She had short, dark blue hair cut in a hime style and when she opened her eyes he saw they were a pale lavender._

_"You think you're better than us cause you're a Hyuuga!" One of the boys shouted, then gave the girl a swift kick in the chest._

_"You think you can prance around and people will bow to you!" Another boy kicked her in the leg._

_"No! Please stop! Stop! Please! PLEASE STOP!" The girl pleaded as she curled around herself, as if willing herself to disappear._

_She was helpless. Tiny. Alone . . . alone. He was always alone._

_"Leave her alone!" Before he could even second guess his decision, he jumped into the frey of kicks and punches._

_A fist collided with his jaw, a kick found his stomach. He stumbled, but didn't fall._

_"What gives you the right to hurt others huh! Hasn't your mom taught you it's not polite to hit a girl!" He stared up at the three boys, not a hint of fear in his eyes. Only pure determination._

_He didn't know what made him say those words. He didn't even have a mom, so why? Why say something like that? It . . . it just felt right to him. The words were just . . . right. He couldn't allow a bunch of no good, lousy idiots beat up a poor, defenseless girl. It wasn't right! Not to him. It just wasn't right!_

_"Hey! It's that kid!" One of the boys took a step back, preparing to bolt._

_But the third kid put a hand on the other's shoulder, stopping his retreat._

_"He's alone. There's three of us and one of him. He doesn't have a chance. Besides, there's no one to come and help him. Who would want to help a monster."_

_They jumped him all at once, beating him, kicking him, punching him. But, he fought back. All he had on his mind was diverting their attention so the girl could escape. But strangely, she stayed and watched him with a strange look on her face. One that resembled awe._

_'Run away! What are you doing? Run!'_

_In that one brief moment of distraction, a fist connected with his temple and he knew no more._

_'Run. Run away. Get out of here! Run!"_

**_End Flashback_**

That memory . . . was the first time Naruto Uzumaki had met Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. At the time, he didn't know who she was. All he knew was that she needed his help. When he came to, he was alone again. At first he thought it was all a dream, but when he sat up he was in the forest and the girl and the boys were gone. She was gone. He was angry again. Angry that they had left him there in the forest, but that soon turned to sadness. The girl was gone. Then panic hit him.

_'Was she taken by them?'_

Then acceptance. He couldn't even protect a little girl. How pathetic. Then something caught his eye, a piece of cloth. He picked himself up and went over to inspect it. Upon further inspection, Naruto found that the strip of cloth was a shade of light purple. Lavender. It was smooth and light and . . . kinda silky. It must be part of what the girl was wearing! Anger filled him again. How could they rip up her nice clothes? Why where they so mean to her? What had she done to them?"

Nothing.

Ever since he had found that purple strip of cloth, he always kept it with him. He tied it over his right bicep, which concealed the cloth when he put on his orange jacket. He never went anywhere without it, thinking of it as his good luck charm. That was up until he graduated from the Academy and became a full fledged ninja. Then, he abandoned the lucky cloth in turn for a forehead protector and focused more on his training; rather than the little Hyuuga girl he failed to protect.

Funny how fate always brought him back into her life. With all the missions they had together, the Chuin Exams, his vow of revenge for her, and now . . . this. They just kept coming back to each other.

Hinata had found her inspiration. She had found a reason to keep going and to never give up.

Him.

_Hinata's p.o.v_

Now what? She was free, but how to get back? Where to go? How to find Naruto?

Suddenly, a bright, white light appeared in the blackness that surrounded her. So bright and yet, so warm. She felt as though the sun itself was beating down on her. This was it. The way back. All she had to do was go into the light and she would see Naruto again. Seeing Naruto. That sounded like the best thing in the entire world!

Without a moment to second guess herself, Hinata ran towards the light as fast as her legs could carry her and disappeared into a void of white.

_Naruto's p.o.v_

Naruto was sound asleep and rightly so. It was late, about two in the morning to be more precise, and the poor blonde had finally tired himself out with worry. Tomorrow, the cycle would start again. But for now, his face was calm and unmarked by anxiety or fret. He looked at peace. His face was nuzzled between Hinata's pale neck and smooth collarbone, her gentle breathing (_it was no longer ragged or faint_) lightly shifting his spiky locks to and fro.

He shifted unconsciously, nuzzling himself closer to Hinata's slight, but well-muscled frame. His left arm wound its way under her neck and came to rest on her left shoulder, while his right arm wrapped itself around her waist. In one swift motion, he pulled the young shinobi to him. Even in this time of self-doubt, Naruto wasn't going to let her slip away.

"Hnn . . . N-Naruto?"

_To be continued . . . again._

**I wish to apologize once again for my Writers Block and for the lack of once again, an ending to this tale of mine. It's becoming more and more than I originally envisioned it, but I'm over all pleased with where I'm going with it. Sad to say folks, it is NOT the last chapter. Hopefully, that fifth chapter will do the trick but I can't make any promises.**

**Once again I implore you readers to comment and pm me on what you think and what suggestions (yes I'll still take those as they're helping me end this tale of mine) you may have. I'm all ears and even if you have a strange like thought bunny I still will take a look and get back to you later. I may or may not use it, but knowing what my fans like and have on their minds is VERY important to me.**

**So lay it on me peoples and hope to hear from you soon!** ;)


End file.
